In magnetic storage systems, data is read from and written onto magnetic recording media utilizing magnetic transducers commonly. Data is written on the magnetic recording media by moving a magnetic recording, transducer to a position over the media where the data is to be stored. The magnetic recording transducer then generates a magnetic field, which encodes the data into the magnetic media. Data is read from the media by similarly positioning the magnetic read transducer and then sensing the magnetic field of the magnetic media. Read and write operations may be independently synchronized with the movement of the media to ensure that the data can be read from and written to the desired location on the media.
An important and continuing goal in the data storage industry is that of increasing the density of data stored on a medium. For tape storage systems, that goal has lead to increasing the track density on recording tape, and decreasing the thickness of the magnetic tape medium. However, the development of small footprint, higher performance tape drive systems has created various problems in the design of a tape head assembly for use in such systems.
In a tape drive system, magnetic tape is moved over the surface of the tape head at high speed. This movement generally must skive off the air between the tape and the tape bearing surface (TBS) of the head in order to achieve a low spacing between the head sensor and the magnetic coating on the tape. Usually the tape head is designed to minimize the spacing between the head and the tape. The spacing between the magnetic head and the magnetic tape is crucial to minimize signal amplitude decrease from Wallace spacing losses, which increase with increased magnetic recording flux densities. Thus the TBS is in contact with the tape so that the read element is in near contact with the tape to provide effective coupling of the magnetic field from the tape to the read element. The Wallace spacing is, among other factors, due to asperities on the tape and to erosion of the sensor due to wear. Build up of non-magnetic material between the sensor and the tape magnetic coating can also cause Wallace spacing. Corrosion or oxidation initiated at the TBS of the sensor or the protective poles surrounding the sensor can also lead to Wallace spacing losses.
Further, the AMR, GMR, TMR, etc. sensors usable in tape heads all have a propensity for corrosion. Corrosion or oxidation of the sensor at the TBS can result in surface oxidation of the sensor metals which result in an increase in the spacing between the magnetically active portion of the sensor and the magnetic coating on the tape. High level corrosion can completely destroy the magnetic response of the sensor. One proposed solution is to recess the sensor and apply a hard protective overcoat, e.g., of alumina. However, such materials are in contact with the tape, and tend to wear away, thereby leaving the sensor unprotected. The methods of depositing the hard protective coatings require large expensive tools which preclude the reapplication of a hard coating once it has been worn off. Further, such recession results in Wallace spacing signal losses, which are exacerbated the higher the density of the recorded data on the media.
For tape heads, sensors can be recessed and flux guided, but flux guides have not worked well due to head processing difficulty and to spacing loss.
Alternatively, GMR heads may be fabricated using materials that have improved corrosion resistance, but these materials may not provide optimal magnetic performance (amplitude in particular).
Head-media stiction is usually addressed by making the media rougher, but this may adversely affect the signal-to-noise ratio and thus detection capability and ultimately areal density.